


《胆小鬼》

by luckeen



Category: all邪
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckeen/pseuds/luckeen





	《胆小鬼》

　　 吴邪不知道过去了多长时间，眼前是一片黑暗，他分不清到底是四周一片黑暗还是自己眼睛没睁开，或者来个残暴点的想法，比如眼睛瞎了什么的。  
　　他不知道自己在什么地方，只是凭借身下柔软的布料可以大致了解到这是在床上，手腕被沉重的东西锁着，是加强版手铐吗?他有些好笑的想着。  
　　吴邪并没有太大担心，虽然手腕和脚踝都被类似镣铐的东西锁着，活动范围被限制在了身下这张类似“床”的地方，手脚能动弹，头脑有意识，至少说明自己目前的处境还算不上危险，至少在长沙，还没有人敢这样对他。  
　　头有点疼，吴邪还是仔细地捋顺记忆。失去意识前，他在干什么?哦，想起来了，他那时正沿着杭州的九曲十八弯的廊桥走，刚及早春，柳枝抽芽，桃花盛绽，掩映在汉白玉的亭台水榭之间，微风带来咿咿呀呀的昆曲儿，哼的是婉转小调，清灵动人。  
　　正值清晨，人烟稀少，他靠在栏杆上寻个清净地发呆。空气中传来若有若无的香味，说不出是什么味道，只觉得幽香浮动，暗暗沉沉。没有玫瑰的甜蜜腻人，也没有郁金香的馥郁浓厚，更不是什么百合铃兰的清香水灵……带着稳重安静的静谧，悄无声息的将他埋葬。  
　　脑袋有些恍惚，他有些困倦，这道神秘的香味犹如一把钥匙，把他过往的记忆从阴暗的角落里拾起，放到阳光下曝晒。  
　　他似乎回到了小时候，小时候的吴家宅院里，那应该是一个炎热的下午，视野被光照的模糊不清。院子里种着一颗大梧桐，他们几个小孩儿手拉手也没能将它抱住，树枝上挂着两个秋千，正好搭在在树荫下，一片清凉。  
　　他蹲在树荫下，摆弄着手里的小渔网，秋千上坐着一个粉雕玉琢的娃娃，和他相仿，扎个两个马尾辫，小细腿在空中晃荡。  
　　……你是谁?  
　　男孩儿献宝似的把渔网拿到娃娃面前看，“三叔下午要带我们去捉鱼，这个可以捞好多好多的鱼!”  
　　娃娃笑笑，小腿荡的更加欢快，“那我也要去!”  
　　……你到底是谁?  
　　男孩儿跑到娃娃身后，给她摇起了秋千，“嗯嗯，我们一起去，捉好多好多鱼!”  
　　娃娃被他一推，笑声清脆，“吴邪哥哥，你可要说话算话，不准骗人!”  
　　……吴邪哥哥?你到底是谁啊？!  
　　男孩儿用力的点点头，“我从来不会骗人!更不会骗小花!”  
　　……小花!  
　　“那我们要拉钩!”  
　　“好!拉钩上吊!一百年不许变!谁变谁是小狗!”  
　　声音越来越远，吴邪脑海中闪过一丝清明，可随即又陷入了更深的黑暗。  
　　吴邪回神，手上沉甸甸的重量无时无刻不在提醒他，自己好像是被人给坑了。  
　　他尝试着弓起身体，试图用手碰到脚踝，但锁链的长度非常不巧的卡在了那里。  
　　挺细心的……吴邪只能这么感叹。  
　　他用力挣了挣，毫无反应，周围也没有任何声音，只有他自己一个人？  
　　人的感官真是一个非常神奇的东西，视觉被封锁，其他感官就明显敏锐起来。  
　　他仰躺在床上，身体因为姿势不变而有些酸痛，身下的布料应该是高级货，类似丝绸的质感，微凉丝滑的让人心悸。他用脸颊蹭了蹭，肌肤意外的喜欢。  
　　幽暗神秘的香味再次袭来，如同细丝般将他缠绕，明明失去大部分嗅觉却能闻到这个味道，是和他有缘吗?他被自己的想法给逗乐了。  
　　意识昏昏沉沉，是要再次昏过去了吗?像是重感冒一般，大脑叫嚣着困倦。  
　　身旁的床垫微微下陷，轻微的呼吸声传入他的耳朵里，一只温热的手抚上了他的脸，大拇指在脸颊上不停摩擦。  
　　出乎意料的，吴邪觉得面前这种怪异的事情理所当然。像是身处梦境一般，一切都那么正常。  
　　他能听到清脆的“咔嚓”声，手上的镣铐被人打开，他动动有些僵硬的手腕，却没有摘下困住自己视线的碍人事物。  
　　脚上的镣铐也很快打开，吴邪脸上看不出表情，只是双腿微微蜷缩起来。  
　　那只手的主人俯下身，在他耳朵旁吹口热气，“呵，胆小鬼。”  
　　那是吴邪最喜欢的声音——解雨臣的声音……  
　　解雨臣轻舔一下他的耳朵，有些惊讶的看着它慢慢变红。吴邪耳朵很小巧，上面还有些尖，莹白如玉，一逗弄就像含羞草一样，迅速变红。  
　　“胆小鬼。”解雨臣又低声说了一遍，不知道是在说他自己还是在说吴邪。  
　　吴邪被这蛊惑磁性的声音弄得又是一阵颤抖，他不愿去摘下眼前的束缚，也不敢，像是遇到危险就把头扎在沙里的鸵鸟一样，一味的欺骗自己，假装无事发生。  
　　他别过头，把后脑勺对着解雨臣，显然是不想搭话。对，他就是个胆小鬼，对于小花异样的感情视若无睹，避若蛇蝎。时间太远了，记忆中的那颗梧桐树早已砍掉，他早该想到的，解雨臣对他细微之处的关怀，对他爱好的了如指掌，对他危险时的拼死相救……可太晚了，当那个面貌俊秀的青年温柔的看着自己时，他就知道，已经晚了。  
　　脚腕突然被人抓住，火热的温度让他忍不住的退缩。  
　　房间里不只一个人!  
　　吴邪心里升起了巨大的恐慌，眉头无意识的皱紧，他嘴唇张张合合，似乎要说出什么。像是配合他一般，解雨臣认真的看着他，目光迫切，等着他的声音。  
　　但过了一会儿，房间里仍是寂静无比。  
　　“你就是个胆小鬼。”另一个声音传来，对他判了死刑。  
　　黑瞎子盘腿坐在床上，弯腰捞起他一只胳膊，手扶着他的手腕轻轻晃荡，绕有兴味的把玩着他修长的手指。  
　　张起灵坐在他腿侧，安静的看着他，看着他被解雨臣的话刺激的嘴唇紧抿。  
　　如果吴邪早已做出了选择，也不会造成现在三人针锋相对却又相互制衡的局面，可就算吴邪早早的做出了选择，无论是他们中的谁，都不会善罢甘休，轻易放手。这场将四人紧紧缠绕的的一局棋，无解。  
　　吴邪身体哆嗦的厉害，他几次抬手欲摘下那遮人视线的事物，却又不敢，不敢去面对那三人炽热的目光。胆小鬼，吴邪在心里自嘲。  
　　一个温软的东西贴在了自己唇上，好半天他才反应过来，那应该是一个吻，一个温柔无比的吻。  
　　这个吻像是一簇火苗，把房间里沉闷压抑的气氛瞬间点燃。黑瞎子抓着他的手，放到自己脸上摩擦，感受着与吴邪从未有过的暧昧触碰。解雨臣按着他的脑袋，不复刚才的温柔，强硬的在他嘴里扫荡一空，吴邪被吻的头晕眼花，无处可逃，只能被动的接受解雨臣带给他的强势掠夺。  
　　“撕拉——”布帛撕裂声响起，吴邪感到腿上一凉，心里有些出神的想着，自己的九分裤怕是要变成喇叭裤了……  
　　张起灵安静无比的撕着手里的裤子，薄薄的布料在他面前跟纸一样，轻而易举的从侧边车缝处裂开。他的情绪并无太大波动，眼神也像往常一样淡漠，如果忽略他手里不自觉加快的速度的话……  
　　黑瞎子玩够了他的手，就开始把目光转到其他地方，吴邪穿着一件黑色的衬衫，最上面的两颗扣子散开，露出里面修长的脖颈和深凹的锁骨。伸手把扣子一颗颗解开，果不其然的看到一具美好的胴体。  
　　吴邪身材没有他们那么精瘦有力，但也可以算得上是肌理分明，摸上去手感光滑，十分舒服。黑瞎子状似无意的从他胸前两点划过，满意的感受到身下人的颤抖。  
　　裤子早已不只所踪，两条腿就这么暴露在了空气中。心里产生巨大的羞耻感，就算不能看见他也能想象到自己浑身赤裸的样子。  
　　下身突然被一个柔软湿热的东西包裹着，让他险些呻吟出声。  
　　“放开!”吴邪挣扎起来，无论是谁，都不可以做这种事!  
　　作为四人组种的战五渣，他的挣扎毫无意义，解雨臣和黑瞎子随便就能轻松制住他。解雨臣不满意他的分神，捏着他的下巴又是一个带着粗暴的吻。黑瞎子支着身体，低头舔舐着他胸前的两点，淡粉的两点已经挺立。张起灵显然没有做过这种事，他笨拙的摆弄着，没有任何套路，倒是把吴邪给弄得难受不已。  
　　作为一个有正常生理功能的男性，吴邪在性事上并没有太出格的行为。他大学时谈过恋爱，和女朋友也有过那么几次，后来天天在古董店和墓里晃荡，偶尔也只是委屈自己的五指姑娘。这种被人口交的感觉让他很快就有了反应，但一想到压在自己身上的是他们中的某人，他就从心底里拒绝，感到无比难堪。  
　　他上身被人束缚住，双腿想合拢躲开，却被人大力压住，非要把自己最为私密的一点展示给他人看。毛绒绒的头发擦过大腿内侧柔软敏感的地方，让他颤抖，畏惧。可身体却与他的意愿相违背，贪念的起了反应，想要的更多。  
　　“呃!”吴邪的呼吸急促，身体微弓，身体不由自主的去迎合。在张起灵几次抚慰之后，快感如潮水般漫延全身，随后脱力般轰然倒在床上。身体变成淡粉色了，吴邪脸上通红一片，耳朵尖红的几乎要滴血。  
　　不能再这么下去了……就到此为止吧。  
　　这样他还能用拙劣的谎言哄骗自己，这种事情在朋友之间很正常，对，很正常。  
　　“停下，我们……”吴邪突然出声，犹豫了一会儿还是说了下去，“我们还是和以前一样……不好吗?”  
　　半晌，黑瞎子笑了，他动作缓慢却坚定无比的拉开他的一条腿，让张起灵更为方便行事。  
　　“以前是哪样?”他反问道，“是我站在阴暗的角落里看着你和其他人唧唧我我笑的开心的时候吗?”  
　　“我……没有……”  
　　“还是你明知我的心思还要故意躲开我的时候?”  
　　“……”吴邪不知道怎么回答，房间里又是一阵沉默。  
　　股间突然被人倒上了什么东西，清凉黏腻，吴邪反应过来那是什么，拼命挣扎起来。“我艹!放开我!”  
　　上身被人按住，解雨臣贴近他的脖颈，语气哀怨“一放你就跑了，才不会让你逃掉。”  
　　“唔!”下身他从未想过的地方被人强行塞进去了东西，不疼，但感觉十分怪异。  
　　张起灵蘸着润滑剂把一根手指送入穴口，左右轻轻按压摸索，觉得差不多了就退出去，双指并在一起再度进去。这次有点吃力，但还在承受范围内，按压了一会儿，手指向里深入，当指尖碰到了一个软软的地方时，明显感到吴邪的身体在剧烈抖动。  
　　“这里。”张起灵又轻轻按了一次，身下人又是一阵颤抖。  
　　解雨臣看着他留在外面的指节，“这么浅?”并不算浅，张起灵双指本就异与常人，摸到甬道里的敏感点轻而易举。  
　　吴邪眼睛被缚，身体更为敏感，他能清晰的感到体内那两根不老实的手指，当张起灵按到他的敏感点时，身体像是水一样，毫无力气，只能被动的承受着张起灵的“指奸”。  
　　张起灵显然是要故意折磨他，手指在甬道里进出，次次直戳那块软肉。  
　　“出去……唔……不要碰……呜啊……不要碰那里……”  
　　吴邪想收回腿，把自己蜷缩起来。可张起灵的力道显然不是他能比拟的，腿被用力拉开，体内手指的动作更为激烈。  
　　身体好像喜欢上了这个插入的东西，毫无节操的敞开穴口渴望更多。前面的东西也被刺激的抬头，顶端冒出液体。  
　　吴邪死命压制住自己喉咙深处的呻吟，眼里泛出泪花，羞耻，无助，快感。他几乎要被逼疯。  
　　体内手指的速度突然加快，强烈的快感袭来，吴邪拼命摇头，可还是被人强制送上高潮。  
　　“唔!”他生生把自己的呻吟憋了回去，高潮过后的身体绵软无力，他大口大口的喘着气，胸口随着他的呼吸起起伏伏。  
　　双腿被人抬起，吴邪只感到一个直径惊人的硕物顶在刚刚被人“指奸”过的穴口。  
　　即使吴邪看不见，也能想象到它的尺寸。恐惧，慌乱，紧张，吴邪发了狠挣扎起来，黑瞎子险些没有制住他。  
　　眼睛的束缚因为他的动作松散开，长时间在黑暗里的眼睛适应不了光的照射而眯起。这是一间很大的房间，看外面的天色应该是白天，阳光透过窗帘而不再过分刺眼，带着水晶灯的陌生的天花板……这是哪里?  
　　“唔!放开!”下身被撑开的痛楚让他回过神，吴邪扭动身体逃避，被解雨臣和黑瞎子轻易按住。张起灵抬起他一条腿，把巨物向他身体里送，可吴邪太过紧张，身体紧绷，虽然刚高潮过身体绵软，但把他的东西吞下去还是太过艰难。  
　　吴邪被下身抵着的那个东西给吓坏了，他不停的叫着他们的名字，希望他们能够突然清醒。“小哥!小哥!不要!唔!不要唔唔!!”黑瞎子直接堵住了他的嘴，让他说不出任何话。一只手在他下身灵活的挑逗着。黑瞎子的手上带着茧子，没有天天保养的解雨臣那么光滑，可这粗糙的摩擦偏偏给他带来一阵阵的快感。这种感觉和后面的痛感形成极其鲜明的对比。  
　　张起灵挺身而入，看着巨大的头部把小穴撑的几乎胀裂，内壁紧紧吸附着他，让他寸步难行。安抚般捏了捏吴邪的大腿，让他放松一点，然后尽力向里推进，不过推到一半，吴邪那边就受不了了。  
　　他两眼飙泪，眉头紧紧皱起，喉咙里发出痛苦的呻吟，可他的嘴被黑瞎子堵住，呜呜咽咽根本说不出话。  
　　解雨臣动作轻柔的划着他光滑的脊背，连哄带骗，“放松点，一会就不疼了……放松。”  
　　放松你大爷!吴邪在心里大骂。  
　　身体被人强行撑开、进入，他疼的双腿哆嗦，动都不敢动，被黑瞎子抚慰的前端早已因为后穴的疼痛而萎靡不振。  
　　 吴邪痛的要死，可张起灵并未停下，还是坚定的深入，一点点的把他吃入腹中。  
　　吴邪的目光扫过张起灵，正对上他毫无表情的脸，一时有些恍然。那个穿着深蓝色卫衣的男人，已经在他身边这么长时间了……从海底到雪山，从北京到杭州，从春天到秋天，不知不觉中，那个人已经陪伴了他无数个日日夜夜。用一双平静无波的眸子，透过命运的转轮，缓缓注视着他。  
　　“唔啊!”吴邪被剧痛弄得惨叫出声。  
　　张起灵像是不满他的发呆，一个剧烈的挺身，把巨物全都送了进去。  
　　吴邪身体控制不住的颤抖，好痛……身体几乎都要裂开。  
　　张起灵也很难受，吴邪的身体紧致无比，艰难的吞入这个外来的硕物，甬道还在无规律的一抽一抽的，渴望他快快抽离出去。张起灵压下自己想要粗暴操弄他的念头，深吸一口气，慢慢退出让他适应。  
　　那硕物在他身体里一动就疼，可退出总比撑着好，吴邪咬牙硬撑，手指握拳抓紧。解雨臣和黑瞎子也不敢乱动，掰开他的手让他拿自己的手发泄痛苦，脸上也是无比凝重。  
　　吴邪大脑发昏，根本不知道大概步骤，感到身体里的巨物在退出就悄悄舒了口气，结果气还没舒完就被张起灵重新插入的动作给气哭了。  
　　“出去……唔……痛……唔”  
　　张起灵当然没有同意，他还是按照胖子给他的秘籍上写的那样，浅浅拔出一点，再慢慢插回去，这种方式对两人都是煎熬。  
　　过了一会儿，张起灵明显感到抽插的较之前更为顺利，吴邪的痛苦呻吟也比之前小了很多，试着全部退出再重新插入，吴邪显然没有之前疼的厉害，张起灵放下心，渐入佳境，对谁都好。  
　　粗大的巨物在股间来回抽插，穴口的嫩肉被撑成粉色，糜乱的画面看的几人一阵饥渴。  
　　痛感从下身传来，吴邪挣扎也挣扎不开，被动的受着张起灵发狠的操弄。  
　　“啊呜……”张起灵从他身体里完全抽出来，吴邪还以为他放过自己，心里刚漫上一丝庆幸，身体就被人完全翻过来。张起灵按住他的腰，重新一插到底。  
　　“痛……出去……唔……好痛……”吴邪跪趴在地上，被张起灵的动作顶的一耸一耸的。巨物在身体里肆意抽插，感觉非常不好!  
　　“乖，没事儿，一会儿就好了。”解雨臣伏在他身上说着悄悄话，不时的轻嘬几下。  
　　你大爷的没事儿啊!疼的又不是你!吴邪痛的厉害，话都说不出来。  
　　又过了一会儿，从下身传来隐约的快感，这缕快感夹杂在痛楚之中毫不起眼，可它却有增大的趋势。随着张起灵一个插入，他控制不住的呻吟出声。  
　　声音软绵绵的，像带着小钩子，吴邪自己也懵了，随即禁咬下唇死也不发出声音。张起灵怎么可能会放过他，调整一下姿势加快动作。粗大的巨物擦过被撑到极致的甬道，次次碾压过敏感点，每次都带着一阵剧烈的快感，前面萎靡的性器也有抬头的趋势。  
　　吴邪大脑一片空白，他很少了解这方面的事，不知道为什么男的也会有快感，身体有时甚至会不自主的迎合。  
　　黑瞎子突然握住他一只手，把它引到一处火热的地方，委屈巴巴，“徒弟，它想你了，你摸摸它呗。”  
　　吴邪艰难的回神，顺着自己的手看去，黑瞎子正抓住他的手放在自己的高昂的性器上，性器坚硬挺拔，精神十足，吴邪顿时如触电般把手抽回来。  
　　“我不……唔……不要……唔……啊……”  
　　他的话被张起灵接连不断的抽插给打断，黑瞎子不满意，半开玩笑道，“那你是想要咬我吗?”  
　　“不……唔……不要……啊……”  
　　解雨臣自己也忍的难受，“你别逗他了，张起灵你快点!”  
　　吴邪第一次，怕他身体承受不了，决定速战速决，这是几人早达成的共识。几个人在床上默契十足，床下拔刀也默契十足。  
　　张起灵知道太久对吴邪没好处，把人像鸡蛋卷一样再次翻过来，分开他双腿开始更为猛烈的进攻。穴口处被润滑剂和肠液弄得一塌糊涂，张起灵被紧致的甬道逼的差点失去理智，动作狠厉，手下没了轻重，吴邪的大腿内侧都是青红、的指印。  
　　“慢点……呜……太……呜呜……太快了……呜……”  
　　吴邪被这快感逼得崩溃，他磨蹭着想要逃离，别说张起灵不会把他拽回去，黑瞎子和解雨臣一左一右的堵在那里都无法让他移动半分。他紧抓住两人结实的小臂，修剪整齐的指甲掐出一个个月牙，声音里染上哭腔。  
　　“……小……呜……小哥……呜……啊……慢……呜……慢点……”  
　　明明是求饶的话语却喊的张起灵情欲更甚，他平常的淡然早就没了踪迹，额头上的汗顺着脸颊滴落，他紧抿薄唇，伸手抚慰着吴邪的性器。几十个激烈的抽插深入后，射在了吴邪体内。吴邪被这一股热流刺激的直接在张起灵手里高潮，白浊喷在了张起灵的小腹上，后者毫不在意。  
　　他大口大口的喘息着，还没从同时高潮的余味中回过神，大腿内侧的肌肉微微抽搐，穴口红肿，整个人带着糜乱色情的狼狈。  
　　“唔!”  
　　黑瞎子一把捞过他，下身的硕物直插入小穴，吴邪身体又是一阵剧烈的颤抖，穴肉再度被撑开，迎接新一轮的抽插。  
　　解雨臣不甘示弱的也要去抢夺，黑瞎子笑了，脸上尽是挑衅，他把怀里的吴邪翻过来背对着自己，从背后揽着他轻轻撞击，“花儿爷，我们可以一起啊。”  
　　解雨臣怕伤着吴邪自然不会，可自己的小兄弟几乎忍的要爆炸。他抱住吴邪，耳鬓厮磨，“吴邪，我想要。”  
　　吴邪两眼泪汪汪，疯狂摇头，黑瞎子一个深入让他发出带着哭腔的呻吟。  
　　解雨臣要是那么容易放弃也就不是解家家主了，他声音低沉暗哑，带着弱势和无助，“帮帮我，我好难受。”  
　　吴邪紧咬下唇，双眼湿漉漉的，眼前的解雨臣仿佛和幼时的小花重合，他犹豫了一会儿，还是低下头，尝试着去含住那个尺寸并不小的性器。  
　　解雨臣勾起嘴角，秀美的脸上艳丽无比，吴邪的口活儿算不上好，他从未给人做过这种事，可解雨臣就满意他甘愿第一次雌伏他人身下。黑瞎子突然加重了力道，对着吴邪的身体不断狠顶，“小徒弟，你看你，嘴里吃着一个大肉棒，下面也含着一个大肉棒，吃饱了没有?”  
　　吴邪被他刺激的眼尾发红，可身体被人强行操弄的说不出话。解雨臣怕吴邪喘不过气，过了一会儿就放过了他。黑瞎子连忙把人拽回来，让他跨坐在自己身上，自下而上的操弄。  
　　这个姿势对吴邪很不友好，小穴把性器一吞到底，进入到前所未有的深度，他按着小腹，几乎能感到性器的凸起。  
　　“痛……出去……呜……好深……呜……深……呜呜”  
　　黑瞎子双手用力揉捏着他的臀瓣，别说，手感还挺好，他忍不住又开始浪荡起来，“你看你，叫床叫的都这么欠操，是不是我不够给力啊?”  
　　说完抱着他，下身又是一阵激烈的耸动，吴邪立马呜咽不已，股间一片黏腻。黑瞎子觉得这个体位还不错，双手紧紧环着他的腰，开始挺送，一上来就是一阵狂风骤雨。吴邪的性器顶在他的小腹上，感到他快要射精时，黑瞎子猛然停下。看着吴邪因为快感的消失而不舒服的扭动时，才把人压在身下露出欠揍的笑，“你看，你的身体可比你诚实多了。”  
　　“嗯……慢点……呜……太……太快了……呜……”  
　　吴邪趴在床上，把呜咽呻吟全都埋进了被单里，臀瓣被撞的发红，胳膊无力支撑身体，虚虚的抓着解雨臣的手。随着黑瞎子加快的动作，吴邪意识到了什么。  
　　“……啊……不要……呜……不要射在……呜嗯……射在里面……”那种被人内射的羞耻感他不要经历第二次。  
　　“就要!就要射在你肚子里!”黑瞎子说到做到，把精液全都射入他身体里，等到完全射完后才退出。  
　　吴邪气的脸上通红，解雨臣轻吻他，“不要紧，一会儿去洗澡，把它们冲出来就干净了。”  
　　话说的非常温柔，神色也是柔情无比，但这掩盖不了他的下身一鼓作气插入红肿小穴的事实!  
　　吴邪用手背挡着脸，不愿意接受自己的发小兼竹马正在操弄自己的现实。身体还叫嚣着愉悦，叫嚣着更多，渴望被人狠命的操干。  
　　解雨臣把他手移开，对上那双温润的双眼，“吴邪，看看我。”  
　　吴邪禁闭双眼不愿睁开，睫毛的颤抖却非常明显的表现出他的内心并不平静。  
　　解雨臣在他眼旁又嘬了一口，下身动作放缓，和他的神色一般无比温柔。他现在正处在水深火热之中，憋了那么长时间的性器，刚刚尝到甜头，一点哪里会够?真想把吴邪按在床上狠命操弄，不过这样和那两个人有什么区别?  
　　“吴邪哥哥。”他突然出声，声音里带着童稚和天真。  
　　“……!”泛黄记忆翻滚而来，吴邪有点恍惚，分不清自己是清醒的还是在做梦。  
　　“我……我……”吴邪看向抱着自己的解雨臣，良久，伸手摸上了他的脸颊，“小花……”  
　　我……好像……明白了什么……  
　　我……就是个……胆小鬼啊  
　　和之前一样的剧烈抽插袭来，吴邪在快速的节奏中艰难喘息，精神早已疲惫，可被快感刺激的无比兴奋，相交之下，他的头有些胀痛。说出的话语断断续续，声音早就喊的沙哑，随着粗大性器在小穴里的抽插，他几乎要溺死在这快感里。  
　　他不知道三人的“折磨”还要有多久，这场以他为中心的博弈，最终还是因为他的胆小而走向了最糟糕的地步……  
　


End file.
